Forgotten
by TimeHappens
Summary: Angel is just like any other child of The Big 3. Full sister to Percy Jackson. Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth must get her to CampHalfBlood before it's too late. Charlie and Angel have been bestfriends forever. But what happens when the past is a lie?
1. Chapter 1

Summer was going by so fast, the day becoming night in what seemed like minutes. Soon enough, school would start and everyone would be excited to see me again, crowding around me like I was some superstar, I thought arrogantly as I brushed my long, wavy hair, into a silky sheet of darkness. It reminded me of the waves of the ocean in the middle of night… Gorgeous. After brushing my hair, changing into jean shorts and a black Death Cab For Cutie t-shirt, I stared around my huge dark purple room. I looked around at my cluttered desk, filled with my lost causes of homework, writing, and reading, I looked at my east wall, which was just a huge window, leading out onto a terrace and a glorious view of Times Square, seeing lost tourists casually waltzing around the streets, or cute couples holding hand and looking at maps. After a few minutes of admiring my perfect life, Percy rushed into my room, hopping on one leg, trying to get his shoe on.

"Angel, we're going out, okay?" My older brother ordered urgently, grabbing my arm, and as we got outside, he threw me into our mom's dark blue 2007 Prius. Oh, so now I didn't have a choice? As he opened the door to the driver's seat, I started asking the questions.

"Where are we going? Does mom know? Is it in New York? I have my cell phone right here, I'll call mom if you want me to?" I asked all these random questions as he fumbled with the seat belt.

"Relax, Percy!" I exclaimed, putting my obnoxiously tiny hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to calm down, a lot. Then he sighed and looked at me.

"Just… Just don't ask what we're doing. We'll tell you when we get there." He reassured me, patting my fragile hand.

"But Percy!"

"We gotta get going!" He ignored me purposely and shouted to Annabeth, his beautiful girlfriend. She was really pretty; blonde curly hair with streaks of gray for some reason, a nice tan, stunning storm grey eyes, and athletic looking. The exact opposite of me; deep black hair, the color of the night sky, but violent, shocking blue eyes, that could brighten up the room, with skin almost as pale as freshly fallen snow. She was about four years older than me, so she had a reason. I wish I could look as pretty as her, I thought.

Annabeth sprinted down the stairs, turning her head all around, as if to see if we were being chased or followed. She opened the back door of the car, and hopped in on the right, eyes wide, like she'd just seen a monster. Then I really got a close look at Annabeth; today, her hair was frizzed and unbrushed, scratches on her perfect completion, some gashes gushing blood, some patched up, some fading, her grey eyes racing around as if she was think about a million things in one single second. I saw a faint shadow in the middle of Times Square that looked like a bird, and thought nothing of it.

"Percy, start the car!" Annabeth ordered, but it sounded more like a warning.

"Okay!" Percy shouted, shoving the keys into the ignition.

"Guys, where are we going?" I asked frantically, looking behind us to see if anything was actually in pursuit. Then I saw it.

It actually _was_ a monster. Think of the scariest thing that you've ever seen; now imagine it a hundred times scarier. That's what this… Thing was. Its skin was like leather, old and wrinkled, with wings expanding to about ten feet. Its fangs were yellow and red; a dentists nightmare. It rode low on the street, sweeping down to look into cars. Suddenly, two more were following it.

"W-what is that?" I whispered in total fear that all our lives would be lost. After a few minutes of silence, they still didn't reply.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." Percy mumbled to himself as we took a close encounter of hitting a pedestrian with a baby at the corner of 1st and 53rd.

"Percy, hurry up!" Annabeth yelled, staring back at the hideous creatures and looking at way she could kill the beasts.

I didn't know why, but for some reason I was anxious to get to where ever we were going, where I would (possibly) learn why these… Monsters have been chasing me my whole life. Once when I was around two, a man with golden eyes came to me while I was in the hospital, because I had a rare disease. He stood their for about fifteen minutes, just looking at me, mumbling to himself, as if he were going to make a huge decision that could save or destroy the world. Then he stood up and touched my leg for around a minute, then left. That day, I had a miraculous recovery; the doctors are still baffled. And when I was six I was at my first grade apple picking field trip and I couldn't reach a ripe looking apple, a woman in a trench coat, head wrap, and sunglasses came and picked it for me. Before I could say thank you, my teacher told her she couldn't pick apples today. But nobody believed me when I told them that she had snakes instead of hair. And when I was ten-

My train of thought stopped when I heard a huge explosion. Not a second later, the car exploded.

"Percy!" I screeched, the car still flying in the air. Then there was a louder explosion, which was the car on fire.

"Get out of the car!" Annabeth shouted on the top of her lungs, while we all scrambled to open the steaming doors.

"Are you okay Angel?" Percy yelled as he got out of the car, running to my side of the car. He opened the door quickly, and grabbed my wrist pulling me out and into a hug.

"Run!" I screamed, and about ten seconds later, the car exploded like a bomb.

"How'd you know that?" Annabeth asked me curiously.

"Annabeth now's not the time!" Percy exclaimed, looking behind us again, terror in his eyes. We started sprinting away, but I knew we weren't going to be fast enough.

"We need to fight them!" I shrieked, trying to find something to fight them with.

"Take this!" Percy shouted, throwing me a hairclip.

"What is this?" I asked before it fell into my hands. As soon I touched it, it turned into a sword. Suddenly the beasts started to attack us.

"Die, honey!" One charged at me, and I jumped to the side, swinging my sword. The beast shrieked as I slashed its wing. Sand started pouring out and as it came speeding towards me once more, I swung my sword.

"AHHHH!" It screamed, and turned to dust, pouring all over me.

"ICK!" I yelled, brushing myself off. Percy and Annabeth had just finished off their monsters and looked over to see if I was okay. How did I do that? I've never used a sword before, or anything close to it.

"P-Percy? How… How did I do that?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy, answer me!" I demanded after Annabeth and he shared a long stare. What hadn't he told me my whole life? Percy would never lie to me, would he?

"We can't tell you." Annabeth hissed, pushing Percy and I to the side of the road.

"What do we do now?" Percy complained, checking out our surroundings. To our left were a few a buildings, all less than three stories tall, cursive neon signs shone brightly, all looking like random scribbles.

"We could high-jack a car." I suggested quietly, quite pleased with my idea. It was the middle of the day; tons of cars would be in New York.

We raced to the other side of the road, trying to avoid any attention from passersby's. It s actually not as hard as you would think to run across a taxi filled street. We got a few glares from overweight cops, who were to lazy to get up from stuffing their faces with donuts. The hot summer breeze whipped across my face as we sprinted to find our new transportation, before some other evil force found us.

"There!" Annabeth shouted, pointing to a black 2007 Cadillac escalade.

"Hot ride!" Percy exclaimed, scanning his eyes over the car over and over.

"Now's not the time, Percy!" I ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him away quickly.

"Na pari i eychi!" Annabeth exclaimed. I quickly realized that she just said dmmit in Greek.

"My sister's here Annabeth!" Percy laughed quietly, and tried opening a car door. It didn't budge.

"It's locked Percy!" Annabeth sighed leaning against the car, a look of defeat in her eyes.

"C'mon open!" I muttered, hitting the car door. I pulled on the car door again, and it was open! I pulled so hard, I feel back onto my butt.

"How'd you do-"

"No time for that!" Annabeth chided, punching Percy on the arm. Annabeth ran around the car, pulling open the drivers seat, jumping in even before Percy or I could think.

Percy took the front seat next to Annabeth while I slid into the back seat. Annabeth shoved the keys into the ignition quickly, and turned the car so quickly that there was an ear piercing shriek coming from the tires.

As we sped through the streets of New York, I noticed everyone else's day was going on as normal. The streets were still crowded with people, all of whom were on a mission. I smiled at their normal lives, not wishing to be like them, but wondering what it would feel like to be normal.

"Percy, tell me what's going on. Now!" I demanded Percy. What was he not telling me? It couldn't be so important to keep this secret from me. Percy told me everything… What the heck, I thought. Percy sighed and looked at Annabeth with such a pain in his eyes that I almost wanted to tell him that he didn't have to tell me. Almost.

"Go ahead Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered, gazing at me sternly, as if she was trying to decide what I was going to do.

"Angel," Percy addressed me, turning, "I'm the son of Poseidon." I started cracking up.

"You're kidding me, right?" I laughed harder, almost in tears, but then I saw the glare Annabeth gave me. They weren't kidding, were they? Our whole lives revolved around the Olympians?

"Percy, does that mean Annabeth is…?" I asked quietly, now noticing the feeling of being watched; I didn't like it, but it's not like I could change it.

"Yes, we're both demigods. But Annabeth is the daughter of Athena."

"Do I know anyone who is a demigod, other than you guys?" I asked quietly, trying to get the main question out of my head. Does that mean I'm a demigod too?

"The Stoll's and Katie Gardener." Annabeth smiled slightly, like she was remembering a good memory. Then I looked out the window, not realizing how fair we'd actually gone. We were driving down a narrow gravel road, surrounded by rolling hills and thousands of trees. The grass was a violent shade of green, some shades brighter, likes the color of crab grass, others the color of pine needles. It was like watching the sun set, the colors of the day slowly fading, waiting until the sun fell.

We came close to one hill and it had a pine tree planted dead center on the top. It stood tall and proud, although it looked awkward there. I scanned down the tree, seeing no dead needles, or sap. But wrapped around the trunk was… Was a dragon. Its scales were a coppery color, with a reddish tint hidden somewhere along it, and over a hundred heads, snapping around, trying to catch a fresh meal. I gasped, but Percy and Annabeth just laughed.

"Don't be afraid, it's just Peleus." Percy smiled to me, patting my knee from the front seat. I could see the anticipation in his facial expression; eyes gleaming like he just won a new car, a smile spread from ear to ear, and his leg was shaking. See, you could tell when Percy was excited. He would always have a certain twinkle in his eye, like he did when he just walked out of the water. Also, his leg would shake like he hadn't used it in a long time.

The car jolted to a stop, and as soon as it did, the two front doors were open, dashing up the hill. It was covered in grass that came mid-thigh on them, so it had to be at least to my waist. By the time I got out of the car, they were halfway up it.

"Guys! What is this place?" I shouted to them, but they didn't seem to hear me. Whatever this place was, I would have to follow them, no matter what. I started to trudge up the hill when I started to smell fresh strawberries. That made me feel more at home, and my feet sped up. Before I knew it, I was on the top of the hill, taking in the beautiful scene in front of me. It was a huge estate with an assortment of cabins piled in the back, all different. Some were low, with small columns in front, painted white, others worn down with brown paint peeling off of it like dead skin. Beyond the cabins was a gigantic body of water; the Long Island Sound, something said inside me, even though I didn't even know where I was. In the center of the place was a lake, with wooden canoes strewed across it, people trying to maneuver the paddles without tipping over. North east of the lake was a huge amphitheater, white columns shimmering in the midday sunlight. And on the other side of the lake to the North West was a huge house, which was painted sky blue, which had at least four floors. It also had a huge porch, where I could vaguely see two familiar characters; Percy and Annabeth, talking to someone. I looked over to see who it was, but all I saw was a centaur.


	3. Chapter 3

I stumbled down the hill, almost falling on my face only six or seven times. As I reached the bottom of the huge hill, I noticed how many people actually inhibited this camp. I watched as people ran around with swords and shields, some with bow and arrows. I raced towards Percy and Annabeth, so I could ask were the Hades I was. As I reached Percy, I noticed how strange the centaur was. He looked like a regular guy in his mid-forties, with a scruffy beard, thinning hair; he wore a tweed jacket over a gray shirt… But no pants. On the down side, (Hahahaha, literally) he was a white stallion that was about five feet tall.

"P-Percy…" I mumbled, walking to his side fearfully.

"Angel, relax. This is a place for people like us." Percy reassured me. So I was one of them. A- A demigod? But that doesn't make sense! I'm just a regular girl… I have tons of friends and a boyfriend and a whole normal life ahead of me!

"Hello Angel." The centaur guy said to me.

"Um… Hi." I mumbled, still scared to the underworld by this guy, even though he seemed pretty harmless.

"Angel, this is Chiron." Annabeth introduced me to him, and I nearly peed myself.

"You mean like _the_ Chiron? Like the one who trained Jason and Achilles?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes." He smiled warmly, like we were long friends, but I still didn't feel comfortable around him.

"Oh, great! Another brat to train!" A plump man with a bright red face walked out of the house with a slice of pepperoni pizza and a diet coke.

"Mr. D, please, she's new here." Percy begged slightly, a twinge of guilt in his voice.

Now, have you ever seen a guy with a beer belly? Yeah, he had that. If he was a stranger to alcohol, then I was a man. His face was red and plump, like a giant tomato, with hair so black it was almost purple. He wore a leopard print shirt and red sweat pants, but it looked like he never jogged a day in his life.

"Whatever, Perry." He mumbled, shoving a slice of pizza down his throat. Then I did something brave, that I never would've done before, but did it now, on an impulse.

"His name isn't Perry. His name is _Percy._" I corrected him, and as he was chewing loudly, he looked up at me with a flame in his eyes.

"Its okay, Ang. You don't have to do that." He pleaded me, keeping his eyes on Mr. D.

"No, Percy it's not." I really don't know where all that courage came from, but I was kind of afraid of it.

"You shouldn't treat a _god_ like that." He retorted, snorted and I almost started laughing. Him, a god? Really? But as I saw the look in Percy's eyes, I could tell it wasn't a joke. I saw the fear in Chiron's eyes, but it's not like that mattered.

"A god? Which one?" I asked curiously, staring at him intently, watching his eye twitch as I asked that. He snapped his fingers suddenly, and a glass appeared.

"Uh, what's this?"

"Drink it, sweetheart, and you'll see." He chuckled, and I looked around at Percy and Annabeth. Percy nodded slowly, but Annabeth looked like she wanted to kill this guy. I picked up the goblet, looking into the purplish liquid, afraid to take a sip. I put away the fears and drank it.

It was disgusting. It tasted like mashed up grapes with salt in it. I swallowed it down in terror that Mr. D was going to kill me if I didn't like it.

"It's gross." I blurted, and almost died right there. Man, you have no idea how scared I was of this guy, but all he did was laugh.

"It's wine." He sighed, and laughed but the expressions on everyone else's face was frightened.

"Y-you're… Dionysus!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"What gave it away?" He smiled.

"C'mon Angie, we're gonna go get you all settled in!" Annabeth smiled after a minute of awkward silence. She grabbed my hand, and pushed Percy forward causing him to trip down the stairs. He glared at her, but she was too busy pulling me along. We raced across the camp, not stopping for any tours. But as I rushed by the camp, I smiled. People of all ages stared at me in astonishment and awe. As we kept running I saw all sorts of different cabins; there were at least a hundred. We didn't get to see them all because we stopped at a cabin before I could really see any of the others.

"Cabin three. Congrats." Annabeth smiled, pushing the door open. I gasped.

"This…. Is gorgeous!" I cried, scanning the room slowly, taking it all in. It was a low stone house, built with sea shells and sea life, and on the inside, it was just as beautiful; painted sea blue, with murals of the ocean across the walls, on the ceiling were pictures of sea horses and turtles, even in the corner there was a little salt water spring! It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Percy….. This is… So…. Amazing!" I gasped between my words, still taking in the home.

"Well that's good. Because you'll be staying here for the rest of the summer." He said, letting go of me, slipping past, and walking inside.

"And the Long Island Sound is right there!" I exclaimed, pointing to the water like a little girl.

"Just like Montauk." Percy sighed, looking off into the distance. "Well, I've got classes." He said with a smile, kissing my forehead and running off.

"Get settled and we'll meet you at the big house." Annabeth smiled at me, waving, running after Percy flirtatiously.

"This is going to be the best summer ever." I whispered, really believing what I said for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all for reading my story! :D Please keep readingggg, okay? I CRAVE THE REVIEWS! Please please please please pleaseeeeeeee suggest to other peopleeeee! R&R!**

**Thank you so much SizzlingSparks0 for the constructive criticism. It made the story so much better! **

"Hey Angel!" A smiling face greeted me as I walked into the arena.

"Uh, hey!" I smiled back as I followed her and Percy.

"Silly me, I forgot to tell you my name! My name's Kara, daughter of Apollo." She giggled slightly, and stuck her hand out quickly. I shook it once quickly and followed Percy to the far corner of the huge arena.

"Now, let's see what you can do." Percy challenged tossing me a shiny sword.

"Wait, what-"I asked cautiously as the sword fell in my hand. But before I could finish, Percy swung his sword at me, and I deflected it quickly before it could slash my side.

"Percy what the heck!" I shouted, parrying his sword, trying to pay attention.

"Keep your sword up!" He yelled back, stopping one of my attacks. Then I noticed the crowd standing around us, whispering to each other, and staring at Percy and me. I slashed again, grazing the sword against his arm, seeing it make a huge gash across his shoulder line. Then he hit me in the stomach with the hilt of his sword.

"Ow, Percy!" I yelled, dropping to the ground, but sword still in my hand. He ran over to me, dropping his sword next to me, trying to find how to help me.

"Oh, Ang, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, are you okay?" He stood in front of me bending over. In the crowd, everyone was gasping, but I saw Annabeth smiling with pride at me. As he looked away for a second to bark at them, I picked up his sword and stood up, pointing his mine at his neck and his at his back.

"You win." He said with a sense of defeat in his tone. I let down the swords, handing him his. Everyone around us cheered, patting me on the back, even though I had no idea who any of them were.

"Good job!" One of them yelled, running out of the arena, going to tell the news to the whole camp.

"Your newbie sister just beat you in a sword fight! No one's ever done that!" Another said, who I think was either Connor or Travis Stoll. They looked like twins, but one of them was older.

"I told you Seaweed Brain; never EVER take your eyes off the opponent until someone wins!" Annabeth chided, but giving his a quick peck on the cheek, smiling like a total idiot, but I didn't want to get her angry.

"Nice job, Devil! Beat your brother! Hard!" Clarisse came up to me; clapping my back hard, smiling like I was her child who just won the world. She walked away, hand in hand with her boyfriend… Cory? I think I was Cory or Chris or something like that. I forget.

"Devil?" Percy sneered, laughing now and then.

"It's her nickname for me. I have NO idea HOW she got it." I mumbled fumbling with my sword, staring at its gleam with a strange passion. Somewhere in the distance, a conch shell sounded.

"Time for lunch!" Percy exclaimed, seeming ecstatic for food after the lesson. As he ran ahead, Annabeth stayed behind with me, watching him go.

"That was intense fighting back there." Annabeth complimented me, and I gave a huge smile.

"You think?"

"No one's ever beat Percy. And he was actually trying, too. I could see it in his eyes." She looked at me with a grin, but there was a certain distress in her eyes that alarmed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a peek at the cabins ahead. All outstanding in their own way, some gleaming in the sunlight, some hidden by shadows. As we got to the pavilion, I saw Percy sitting alone at a table.

"Why's Percy sitting alone?" I asked. He was the star at camp!

"You get placed at a table because of your parent, not your popularity." She explained patiently. Well, that's great. Just great, I thought sarcastically. Chiron then stomped down a hoof and everyone fell silent.

"Hello campers!" He smiled, almost laughing.

"We have some news! First of all, capture the flag is cancelled for this week!" Everyone groaned, including Annabeth. She walked me to my table, sitting me across from my brother. She hurried away to another table of similar looking people with blonde hair, tan skin, and very athletic looking. There were about a dozen of them, all with the same intimidating storm gray eyes.

"And second of all!" He shouted of the muffled mumbles. "We have a new camper! Her name is Angel Jackson!" Insert wild energetic screams here. "Please make her feel welcome!" Insert more yelling and hollering and fist pumps and cheering here. Soon, nymphs came with platters of assorted foods; apples, cheeses, smoked brisket, and best of all, SUSHI. Now, I know that Percy's the son of Poseidon but it was a vegetarian roll, no worries to anyone. But as I collected my food, I noticed people getting up and dumping food into the flames; which strangely enough, was twenty feet tall and bright red. As I walked up with Percy, he smiled.

"Dump the best piece and pray." He whispered with his eyes closed. He walked up to the flame with no fear, dumping the juiciest brisket, and walked back to the table, winking at me once. I dropped my best looking sushi and thought: _Anyone whose listening, thanks. Claim me soon, please._

As I walked back, I saw one boy eyeing me with hate.

"Who's that?" I asked Percy, pointing my chin at the mysterious boy.

"Oh, that Jeremiah, son of Hades. And the boy next to him is Nico di Angelo. Good kid. You'd like him." He smiled, waving to Nico stupidly. Nico laughed in his seat, and waved back. Jeremiah saw it all, but didn't change his expression.

"Why's he so depressed?" I asked Percy again, feeling like I should go ask him myself, but too afraid that he would kill me and torture me in the Underworld.

"He's been depressed since the day he found out he was the son of Hades. He used to be the happiest kid on earth, I tell ya. He just… Died inside, no joke." Percy explained sadly, sighing. I looked over the boys; noticing how alike they were, and yet so different. Jeremiah had short night black hair, dead black eyes, and pale skin, which used to be dark. Nico, on the other hand, had long black hair to his shoulders, lively night eyes, and olive toned skin.

After dinner, we all went to a sing along, lead by the Apollo cabin. I loved watching everyone laughing and smiling, having a good time. We all had a wonderful time, hoping it would never end. I even made a few new friends; Katie Gardner, Karry Calyso, and Nico di Angelo. They were all really nice, but I think that Nico had a crush on me. He flirted with me terribly, but I think I might've flirted back.

As we walked to our cabins sullenly, wishing the night wasn't over.

"Percy, I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." I explained, running away from Percy, towards the bathroom, until he walked into the cabin and shut off the light. I turned west and headed to the Long Island Sound. As I reached the sand, I sat down slowly, breathing in the fresh salty air.

"Lovely, right?" A teenager sat next to me with black hair, sea blue eyes, and pale skin like mine…

"Yeah..." I mumbled, turning away from the stranger, and staring out into the waters again.

"What's your name?" He asked. His voice was a teenager's, but it seemed timeless.

"Angel, yours?"

"Poseidon." He introduced him self, smiling as he saw my expression.

"Y-you… Y-y-you're my fa-fath-father?" I stumbled through the words, eyes almost popping out of my head.

"Why yes, I am." He chuckled, staring out into the ocean. He controls all of that? The sea, the ocean, the lakes, the rivers… All of it? The power would be unlimited... The world is made of over seventy five percent water!

"But why are you here?" I asked, taking a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. He was JUST my father, why should I be so scared? But suddenly, the sane part of my mind said, he's also a god. Son of Kronos, one of the Big Three. And you are his daughter.

**That turned out longer than expected. I liked it, did you? Please review this or I will come to your house and eat you.**


	5. Chapter 5

"PERCY!" I yelled, running to the cabin, then remembered that I was past curfew, and started running faster, trying not to be caught by the harpies. I stumbled and fell, and stood up quickly because I could hear the flapping of wings come closer. I stood up, using a tree for support, and as I started running again, I felt a warm liquid drip down my leg.

"Ugh!" I grunted, pushing myself a little farther, reaching the cabin, throwing open the door and jumping inside. And just as I closed the door, a harpy smashed into the sea shelled' door.

"Take that!" I whispered, sliding down the door, sitting down. I soon noticed how bad the gash on my leg was. I was so deep I could see the bone. How is that possible?

"Uh, huh, what? The answer is thirty four." Percy mumbled, waking up slowly. He nearly slammed his head on the wall before sitting up. Then, he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Angie! I thought the harpies ate you!" He sighed in relief but I think his words were just sleep talking.

"Fortunately." I smiled, patting his hair, walking to my bed and laying down. I was too lazy to take off my Camp Half Blood shirt and clean my wound.

"Oh and Percy?"

"Yeah?" He muttered, rolling around his bed like he was having a seizure.

"I saw dad." I whispered, kind of afraid of what Percy would do.

"You did?" He asked, sitting up, banging his head on the ceiling.

"Yep." I smiled at him and then he gasped.

"Oh my gods, Angie! What did you do?" Percy screamed, seeing blood seeping through my blankets.

"Perc, it's nothing!" I insisted. Then I really looked at my leg and noticed how much blood there was. I started getting dizzy.

"Come're Ang, we're taking a trip." He smiled at me, lifting me with ease.

"Dayum Percy, you be lifting weights or something?" I mumbled as we started walking towards the Long Island Sound. I looked into the stars, trying to find some constellations that I remembered.

"What's your favorite?" He asked, looking into the night sky. I mean, Percy's always loved the stars, but never looked at them like that.

"Probably O'Ryan's belt. Remember Ryan? He was my best friend was I was kid. We told everyone we were getting married one day." I smiled at the good memories, where everything was as simple as a smile. I remember the first day of kindergarten when I walked in and noticed how different I looked from everyone. Every other kid was tan and blond or brown hair and tan. I was the only kid with pale white skin and night black hair. I sat in the corner of the classroom for most of the morning until he walked in. He came right up to me and told me I was pretty. We sat next to each other in class that day and never stopped talking even when we got sent to the corner. For weeks we would talk non-stop and by school was over that year, he said he wanted to marry me. Of course I said yes… But I haven't seen him since I was seven…

"That's cute. And yeah, I do remember him. I was nine, remember?" He smiled. We reached the water and he put me down. My leg had covered him in blood and I was kind of embarrassed.

"Oh gods, Percy, I ruined your shirt! I'm sorry!" I apologized, trying to figure out how to clean his shirt.

"Its okay, Angie, got plenty more." He reassured me quietly. He led me into the water and we stopped ankle deep.

"Do you want your cut to heal?" He asked me in a serious tone.

"No. I want it to stay there forever, eternally bleeding." I joked, but using a stern voice.

"Now concentrate on the water." He ordered quietly, listening to the waves. I concentrated on the water. The sound of the ocean waves, the trickle of streams, and the drip of the sink… Then I felt a numb feeling climb up my leg. As I looked down, water was clawing its way to my gash, and when reaching the cut, the salt didn't sting it, but the gash started to heal.

"Percy, what's happening?" I asked, too afraid to move.

"Oh, don't resist it, its water." He smiled lightly, and after about twenty seconds, the gash was gone, fading into a scar, and then fading into nothing.

"Percy…." I mumbled, running out of the water, stumbling across the sand, and running into the forest. I fell down, scraping my knees, but staying down.

"I'm a freak!" I sobbed into my lap, wanting my friends back. I wanted to go back to our house in New York City, where I would meet my boyfriend before school and then walk home with him and I would hangout with my friends. I would make fun of the nerds and geeks, like the arrogant popular girl I pretended to be.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I kept crying, and sniffling, feeling absolutely terrible about myself.

Then I looked around to where I really was. I was surrounded by trees, all different kinds; Juniper trees, pine trees, maple, oak, and a bunch of others I can't possibly name. It was dark and damp, but I could still see a little bit. I noticed that the sun was about to rise. How long have I been up? I wondered, standing up, trying to find my way back to camp before someone noticed how I was missing. I rushed across the woods, running to my cabin, ignoring Percy's absence, and washing my leg off and tossing on some new clothes. I ran outside, following the other campers to breakfast.

"For the gods!" I heard Chiron yell as I walked onto the pavilion.

"Hey Angel!" A bunch of random people called, who all waved. I smiled back and waved, but didn't say hey because I didn't know their name's yet.

"Hiya Ang! My name's Karina, daughter of Hebe." She introduced herself quickly, giving me a hug.

"Hi, I'm Angel. It-"

"Well, I know! Everyone's been talking about you the past few days! It must be so cool to be camp famous. Everyone thinks you're so cool!" She babbled, talking quickly.

"I'm not really camp famous." I insisted, trying to get this girl off my back.

"Whoops, time for breakfast! See you later!" She smiled, running towards a table. She had bleached blonde hair and bright blue eyes, reminding me of the school. He skin was nicely tanned, too. Lucky, I thought. I've never really been tan, and when I try, I get burned. I ran to my table, sitting next to Percy, smirking. He looked like he was dead, literally; he was barely moving and his skin was pale and fragile.

"Percy, are you okay?" Nico asked, walking past our table.

"He's fine." I told him, because Percy didn't answer. "Just tired."

"Whatever you say." He stumbled across to his table with Jeremiah.

"Percy, I'm sorry about last night." I insisted, trying to get a response out of my brother.

"It's okay." He whispered weakly, voice cracking, like he'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, looking around, trying to see if I could do anything to help him. He was miserable.

"Fine. Just feeling a little sick." He smiled weakly and stood up, not grabbing his plate, but heading off to the Big House slowly.

Nico walked over again, hair swaying the wind as he did. He sat across from me, a look of concern spread across his face.

"What's wrong with Percy?" He demanded his face full of sincerity, yet seriousness.

"I don't know… But somehow, Percy's sick. Really sick."


End file.
